


angel of small death

by worry



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s01e03 In The Dark, M/M, POV Second Person, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/pseuds/worry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death - noun, 1. <i> the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism </i> or 2. <i> the personification of the power that destroys life </i> or 3. <i> the destruction or permanent end of something. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	angel of small death

(Spike kisses like death, you decide.

 

Death - noun, 1. _the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism_ or 2. _the personification of the power that destroys life_  or 3. _the destruction or permanent end of something._

He kisses like _the personification of the power that destroys life_ , or: he kisses like

 

destruction,

 

permanent end.

 

Maybe it's both. 

 

You do not think about him, you do not think about  _Death,_ you think  _what is he doing here, what does Death want, oh. Oh. Oh. He's here for the ring. I will not give it up. I will not give in to Death. Not again. Never, ever again._ ) _  
_

 

* * *

 

 

i. 

 

Maybe you kiss him after he hits you in the parking garage, and maybe Death kisses you back and maybe Death says  _A n g e l_ and maybe Death moans  _I think you have something I'm looking for_ \- Death (Spike) definitely says  _I think you have something I'm looking for_ but it is not a moan, it is a  _growl_ against skin. _  
_

 

Death looks up at you and reveals his fangs.

 

The first time that Death finds you, you are saving a girl's life and  _someone is watching you_ but you'd never have guessed Death - walking, pure Death - but you can  _sense him_ and you should have should have should have  _should have:_ known, seen Him, seen Death coming. You can always see death coming, but you never see Death coming.

 

There's a difference, but everything eventually begins to bleed. Spike becomes Death. Death takes Spike. They become one, and it's  _y o u r f a u l t_ and  _anyways -_

 

"Might as well go home, Spike."

 

(You will  _not give in_ to Death you  _will not)_

 

"Gem stays with me."

 

You toss him around - this is almost more fun than kissing him, watching him  _wince_ and _in pain._ Death - walking, pure Death - on the ground. Defeated. But  _not._

 

"Why?" He asks. "'Cause you're Angel: Vamp Detective now? I'm so scared." 

 

He continues talking but you don't listen you  _can't listen_ because if you do  _you will be the one falling._ Death can charm you. Death can manipulate you.

 

Death knows that he is yours. Death  _knows this._

 

ii.

 

He almost  _begs_ for it -

the pin-down, the car.

He  _begs._ Death begins to beg, and you willnotgiveintoDeath but  _okay,_

he wants the car, he wants the pin-down, he wants  _you on top of him -_

**Just like old times, eh? -**

 

Death - walking, pure Death - tells you  _I had a plan._

 

"You? A _plan?"_

 

 

 _A good plan,_ he continues,  _smart. Carefully laid out._

 

He struggles.

 

_But I got bored._

 

It's almost a relief (you gave in to Death you  _gave in)_ when he frees himself, pushes you up against a wall, and kisses you, again.

 

"Just tell me where the  _damn ring is,_ " he says. You are the one begging, now. For the pin-down, for the wall.

 

"It  _wouldn't go with your outfit,_ " you tell him, fangs out.

 

iii.

 

You will not give in to Death, and you throw him off the hood of the car and  _flying._

 

 _They walk in they walk in they walk in and:_ they look as if they had just walked in on something intimate. 

 

You bite down on your mouth.  _Intimacy. With Spike. With_ D e a t h.

 

(It's been so long.)

 

"I'll get that damn ring," he says, "this isn't over until one of us is a pile of dust."

 

Well.

 

 _He_ is the pile of the dust, in your eyes. Death for vampires -  _permanent death -_ is over quickly, and you're lucky, you are  _so lucky,_ to have the grim reaper (Death - noun, definition #2: _T_ _he personification of the power that destroys life_  ) here to make sure that you embrace it - _permanent death._ (Which is different, of course, from the permanent, omnipresent Death that stands before you.)

 

 You are so, so lucky, to have Death.

 

* * *

 

 

iv.

 

"So what are you going to do?"

 

" _Find him first."_

 

* * *

 

 

v.

 

"You think you can come to my town and pull this crap?" You hiss, once again, into his skin.

 

You move down, slowly.

 

 _"You never learn, Spike._ "

 

You're focused, absorbed, and you don't notice the chain around your neck until it's  _too late._

 

vi.

 

They tie you up.

 

(You give in to Death. You have no choice.)

 

vii.

 

Spike's  _friend_ plays classical music while he presses the knife in.

 

It's calming, somehow.

 

You shake against the chains, desperate, and a light goes on in Spike's (Death's) eyes - he's  _turned on,_ almost, seeing you struggle and bound.

 

You would be, too, under different circumstances.

 

viii.

 

 _He's known love,_ the man - Marcus - says.

 

"Yeah. With a slayer, no less."

 

_And he has a soul. Creatures with souls have something to lose. What do you want, Angel?_

 

"Are you going to continue torturing me," you say, hesitant, "or just bore me to death?"

 

ix.

 

_Mozart - symphony 41 - continues to play._

 

Eventually, the pain blurs together and everything goes black, a few times, and you wake up next to Death - you wake up next to Death but not in the intimate way (how can one be intimate with Death, anyways? Walking, pure Death.) - you  _wake up_ and they rescue you, somehow, it happens so  _f a s t_ and when it is all over, when you put on the ring and f e e l the sun, beating against you, 

 

Death leaves.

 

You miss him, for a few hours.

 

 _You miss him,_ in a wild, feral way.

 

 _I miss Death ,_  you think, - _walking, pure Death - the person who just made a man torture me, merciless. I miss him, and it's been_ so long.

 

So, so long.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be an original prose piece but Things Happened. besides comparing spike to Literal Actual Death is so much more fun! i love spike = death comparisons so much, oh my god.
> 
> "With her sweetened breath, and her tongue so mean  
> She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene  
> With her straw-blonde hair, her arms hard and lean  
> She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene"
> 
> \- Angel Of Small Death & The Codeine Scene // Hozier
> 
> This is set in 1x03, _In The Dark._


End file.
